Hold my Hand
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Eine Reihe von Erinenrungen die Mello durch den Kopf gehen... MxM


„_Ich liebe dich...", sagte er und streichelte über meine von Verband bedeckte Wange. Es zwickt und ich verzieh leicht vor Schmerz mein Gesicht, was nur noch mehr wehtut. Wie kann er mich jetzt noch lieben?_

„_Glaub ich dir nicht..."_

„_Mello...", sagte er leise, nahm mein Gesicht ganz vorsichtig in die Hände. „Ich liebe dich." Ich machte die Augen zu, weil sich langsamen Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen bannen wollten. „Gar nichts wird je etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern."_

**Klatsch**!

Ich reibe mir meine schmerzende und brennende Wange. Spüre noch jeden einzelnen Finger von Matts Hand, die mich eben getroffen hat.

„Du weißt wofür die war?", fragt er ruhig. Ich nicke. Ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen. „Du wusstest ganz genau, wie das ablaufen würde... du wirfst unser beider Leben einfach weg nur für ihn. Ich wette du würdest selbst deine Seele dem Teufel verkaufen, um das zu erreichen, was du willst."

Schuldbewusst schaue ich auf den Boden, weil ich weiß, dass er Recht hat.

„Dabei hast du allerdings vergessen, dass deine Seele mir gehört, Mello. Verstanden?", wieder nicke ich, weil er auch damit Recht hat.

„_Hey, du!", schrie ich meinen neuen und vor allem unerwünschten Zimmerkameraden an, der einfach nur auf seinem Bett lag und eine PSP malträtierte. Und außerdem meine Anwesenheit komplett ignorierte! „Hey! Bist du taub?"_

„_Nein, aber bei deinem Rumgezicke wünschte ich, ich wär´s."_

„_Pass auf wie du mit mir sprichst!", brüllte ich und sprang auf sein Bett um ihm meine Faust in sein Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch Fehlanzeige, ich traf weder sein Gesicht noch sonst was in der Richtung, stattdessen lag ich plötzlich auf dem Rücken und er beugte sich über mich._

„_Du kannst froh sein, dass du so hübsch bist, Blondie."_

Er schubst mich fest gegen die Wand, von der sofort Stuck abfällt, weil das hier so eine verfickte Bruchbude ist. Matts Hand krallt sich in meinen blonden Haaren fest und er zieht mich zu sich.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nicht viel...", antworte ich auf die Frage. „Er hat mir mein Foto wiedergegeben."

„Was für ein Foto?", wieder zerrt er fest an meinen Haaren, ich verziehe mein Gesicht. Lasse meine Hand in meine Jackentasche gleiten und hole das alte Foto raus. Matt nimmt es mir aus der Hand und guckt es sich stillschweigend an. „Dear Mello...", sagt er leise und schaut mir dann in die Augen. „Wie niedlich und unschuldig du doch damals ausgesehen hast, Mihael."

_Matt ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und hielt die Arme auf, wartend auf mich dass ich mich zu ihm legte. Natürlich fiel ich ihm in die Arme, und das Bett quietschte._

„_Bei dem Gequietsche könnte man meinen wir machen hier unanständige Sachen.", gab er kichernd von sich. Und streichelte meine Hüfte._

„_Gleich kommt Near hoch und sagt er kann nicht schlafen."_

„_Er kann ja mitmachen."_

„_Nie und nimmer!", protestierte ich, während sich warme Lippen meinen Hals runter küssten. „Ahh... Matt... lass das, das kitzelt."_

„_Ich mach doch gar nichts.", flüsterte er gegen meine Haut und küsste sie weiter, fing dann an dort in meinen Hals zu beißen und leckte die Stelle._

„_Matt... warte... was... was tust du da?"_

„_Ich markiere deinen Körper."_

„Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht mehr?"

„Unschuldig würdest du mir besser gefallen."

„Diese Unschuld hab ich dir geschenkt, schon vergessen?"

Er lässt meine Haare los - endlich – und greift nach meiner Hand, lässt das Foto fallen. Es fliegt ein Stückchen und landet auf dem staubigen Holzboden.

Wir verschränken unsere Finger in einander, er hält mich fest. Küsst mich sanft auf die Wange, bevor er mich loslässt und mir eine knallt.

„Aua! Wofür war die denn?", mecker ich ihn sofort an und reibe mir erneut meine Wange. Fuck wie das brennt.

„Dafür, dass selbst deine Seele nicht mehr unschuldig ist."

_Ich starrte ungläubig auf die Person vor mir, was machte er hier? Er sollte in Winchester sein! In England verdammt! Was machte der sture Bock hier?_

„_Mello...", flüsternd brachte er meinen Namen über die Lippen, auf die ich mich jetzt am liebsten gestürzt hatte._

„_Matt...", schaffte ich es zu erwidern bevor seine warmen Lippen auf meinen lagen, und er mich an den Handgelenken packte um mich gegen seinen roten Wagen zu drücken. Und ehe ich mich versah war eine Hand unter meiner Weste und die andere in meiner Hose._


End file.
